Burning Inside
by FreyjaDesire
Summary: A history between Daryl and Beth, no zombies.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry for deleting the old story but I had a new idea that I wanted to try out instead of the privous one, i'm not going to continue it, sorry for the inconvenience

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was holding a family portrait, thinking about how five years have passed since my mother and my brother passed away in a horrible accident, in the following month's family and close friends were still devastated about the incident, but life has to go on.  
At that time I was 16 years old and my sister Maggie was 21, Hershel, our dad in grief and sorrow, lost himself in a deep depression accompanied by alcohol and poker, worst of all, poker.  
My dad never had luck, he would lose almost every time and even with Maggie's warnings, that was the only hobby he found, but debts started to accumulate, money fell short and we almost lost the farm, but thanks to Dale, a family friend, who at the time worked on the village bank, it didn't happen.  
He advised us to give the ownership of the farm to Otis and Patricia, since both were almost like family, keeping the only home I have ever known away from the hands of the debt collectors.  
At that time Maggie had a part-time job and studied at the same time, when news of our bankruptcy came, like a storm over our heads, she had to quit school and started working full-time, after a serious conversation with Otis and Dale, Maggie decided to open a bar.  
Dale lent her some money and after that Maggie was able to bring money home every month and even paid for my studies.  
Everything was going well although, after my 18th birthday I decided to start helping out my sister at her bar.  
These thoughts became increasingly constant in my mind.  
Today is my day off, but these thoughts became increasingly constant, I couldn't rest, until someone knocked on the door:

"Beth? (…) Are you awake?" – I heard Maggie's voice, but she should still be at the bar, I hoped nothing bad happened since the bar at night attracts some uneasy costumers.

"Come in, I'm awake."

"Sis I have something to tell you, I want you to be the first to know, I simply can't hold this any longer, I need to share it with someone if I don't I'll just explode." – I could see that Maggie was happy and anxious; it's been ages since I've seen her like this and only for that I felt curious about the reason of such happiness and even without having a chance to ask she yelled.

"Glenn proposed to me Beth, I'm officially engaged, and I still don't believe that he had the guts to take the next step." – Maggie held my hands and continued.  
"I want you to be our maid of honour; the date is set for the next summer."- My response was quick and accompanied by a long hug.

"Yes!" - I answered with a huge smile, for a moment forgetting all the hardships and the sadness I have been restless about. "You know you can count on me, to be your maid of honour, to sing at your marriage, everything you need, I love you."

We continued hugging, it's been long since we had such good news, Maggie and Glenn have been dating for a year know, but they know each other for some time now, Glenn was always very shy, when the bar still had no kitchen, Maggie and I used to order some pizza and he was always the one who delivered it, one day he started to go to the bar, as a client, and stayed for hours talking to Maggie, I didn't found odd when she told me she took the first step, she kissed him and asked if he wanted more than just that. Obviously he didn't hesitate, I was present at that moment at witnessed a romance start; it was something that cheered me up without a doubt.

"I won't bother you more sis, I'll go tell the good news to dad and everyone else. I just wanted you to be the first to know, since you were present at the time we started dating. Sweet dreams Beth, see you tomorrow." – Maggie kissed me in the forehead and left the room.

After that, I changed and was getting ready to sleep, I laid down and simply couldn't sleep, I started thinking that maybe my turn would never come, truth is that I was single, things with Jimmy didn't went well, he wanted to be with more than just me and for that reason we broke up, maybe it's my destiny to stay alone and virgin. Took a deep breath, closed my eyes, tomorrow would be a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up late, this night has been difficult, even with Maggie's good news, my thoughts about how I would stay alone until the end of my days continues to haunt me, it impossible to ignore, and fact is that I'm 21 and single, without any experience in relationships. My relationship with Jimmy wasn't more than a teenager's flirt, I was too innocent and despite all his attempts, I never accepted more, that is why he betrayed me with other girls.  
When I ended our relation he boldly stated that he had to search for others that would give him what I would not, I guess I was stupid for sharing so many feelings with him, he never deserved a single tear of mine, in fact, after everything that happened I swore to myself to never more shed a tear for a man, never more I would get involved with someone in such a romantic way. Actually the idea of staying single is not that frightening; at least I won't suffer for love anymore.  
I've shaken my head to free it from such thoughts, got up and went to take a bath, it was good to feel the warmth of hot water falling over my body, took away all the stress I felt.

Two hours later, I went down stairs, found Patricia in the kitchen with a smile on her face and immediately I knew what it was about, Maggie had already spoken to her about her engagement, it was a breath of fresh air for everyone, without breaking her thoughts, I tried to silently sneak by to get a cup of coffee and some biscuits, but she noticed me:

"Good morning Beth, want me to make you some toast? You need to eat honey, you have been working lots of hours standing and you haven't been eating well lately…" – there was a long pause, she cleaned her hands and kindly approached me. "Beth dear, you know if you have any problem you can talk to me, it hurts me to see you sad." – Her words hit the bull's-eye.  
"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." – I tried to smile and look well. "I'm just tired, but today I feel better, my day off helped a lot and Maggie's engagement news were wonderful, she even asked me to be her maid of honour." – Listening to my own words I felt selfish for only thinking about myself lately, my sister is happy and she is going to give a big step with the man of her life, it is not the time to think in my sorrows, I need to be happy for her and for the new cycle of her life.

Patricia went back to the kitchen counter and continued peeling potatoes for lunch, fortunately it looked like the discussion ended, and then she added; "We'll do everything so that you catch Maggie's bouquet, you'll be the next to get married here in the village, trust me Beth, you will be the most beautiful bride the village has seen."  
I finished drinking my coffee and I just wanted to get away from there, my tears were about to fall, I didn't want anyone to see me sad. Washed my cup and ran up the stairs to my room, closed the door with a bang and I fell leaning against the door. I couldn't stand hearing such words, I know Patricia said it to make me happy, but it was inevitable, tears fell and so I stayed there a few minutes, lost in my sadness.  
It was well after lunchtime when I was able to recompose myself, I went to the bathroom, hoping that no one would be on the corridor, thankfully it everyone was downstairs, I closed the door and walked to the sink, I washed my face with cold water and looked at the mirror and my tired look was still there but at least my eyes aren't as red ; Gone back to the room to get dressed for work, I was never able to dress like my sister and the other employees of the bar, they are much more sexy and attractive than me in their tight tops, miniskirts, high heeled boots; I've put on a loose grey T-shirt which is comfortable, some black worn out jeans, my pair of work sneakers and I looked at my closet mirror:  
"No doubt I'm invisible, no man notices my presence and that is how it should be." – I said, while other girls at the bar try to catch men's attention, I'm the complete opposite, I never smile, I do my job and nothing else and that is why no one has ever tried to speak to me, they like easy women, just for a one night stand, they would not waste time with a girl who would give them work to win. I remember well when Glenn started to go to the bar and my sister started behaving differently, she was just like me, she would even be unkind to some, certainly her body would leave any guy crazy and always wore some clothes more revealing that I'm able to, but she taught me to be difficult; When Glenn started to show some interest in her, even if it was only a shy smile and stare, Maggie started to use more makeup and used her hair loose and even tighter clothes, at the time I found it odd, but rapidly understood why and actually helped her choosing what to wear many times.  
Looked at the clock;  
"Damn, I'm late for work." – I ran to the living room, said goodbye to everyone and headed towards my car, it was Maggie's first car, it's a bit old but it works well, when the business started to prosper she bought a new car and gave me this one, she never let me down even gave me a car, at least now I don't need to ask for a ride for work. I sat down, clung to the steering wheel and concentrated only on the road and the landscape around me.  
Thirty minutes passed and I arrived to my destination, the bar is at the village center, locked the doors of the car and found Michonne arriving at the same time;

"So Beth, how was your day off? Today is going to be a big day; we'll have birthday party after dinner, get ready for the mess." – Meanwhile Michonne approached me and greeted me with a hug.

"Who's birthday is it?" – I asked while we walked to the front door of the bar.

"My boyfriend Merle… He doesn't like to celebrate it, but since he's younger brother came back to live in the village it is going to be more of a welcome party to Daryl." – She answered me quickly and my curiosity grew because I couldn't remember of Merle's brother, Michonne answered to what I had in mind before I could even ask;

"He left the village long ago, you might not remember him..." – She added, honestly I didn't know Merle had a younger brother but my biggest concern was the work I would have today.

"Let's get to work Michonne, we'll do everything to make Merle have a wonderful birthday." – She smiled at my statement, no doubt that work would help me forget about all my bad thoughts.


	3. Mid-Season Finale

First of all, I wanna to say thank you, I'm so glad to see all the favs and follows.

And now "spoiler alert", finally Daryl and Beth will interact more, they ran away together from the prison, I hope to see something between them, I'm a huge Beryl supporter. What do you think? Will they be just friends or something like brother and sister? Or something more?

At this time Beth is almost 19 y.o, so now she is a young woman, it's legal (for those who say that Daryl will be a pedophile if he hooks up with Beth).

We have to think about this, Emily Kinney (Beth) is 28, and Chandler Riggs (Carl) is 14... I'm so tired of hearing about them, she is twice his age.

So, What do you think? Daryl and Beth will have some romance (sweet love ^^) ? I want to know your opinion about this.


	4. Chapter 3

**Autor Note: I'm so sorry for my long absence, but I'm back. I want to thank your reviews. I'm anxious for February to see Daryl and Beth together :D and now, chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"There is no way I'm going to wear this Maggie, I'm sorry but it simply isn't my taste, I'll continue wearing my clothes, I really don't know what went through your mind, you know very well I don't know how to walk in heels, I'm not like you, with all my respect" – Michonne and Andrea looking at me very serious without saying a word, they were both happy with Maggie's gift, but I wasn't so happy about it, despite knowing it was all with good intentions:

"Beth, I don't understand your 'crisis' , it's only a black dress and some shoes, I even took in consideration your tastes and for us we bought something shorter than your dress, you are too young to be using such clothes, you look like and old lady" – Maggie was clearly pissed at me for my denial of wearing what was inside the bag with my name on it:

"So be it, an old lady that is going to finish her job, excuse me". – Turned around, went to the warehouse and started organizing the drinks, I was furious and that made me work even faster.

I was so angry, not only because of Maggie's words, but also by my own actions, I knew she's right in what she said and I know she cares about me, the clothing I wear is old fashioned it is true, but it is how I feel comfortable, so that no one looks at me, I don't want stares that I'll never give back, I prefer it that way, when the time is right I'll say I'm sorry for my attitude, I was rude with my reaction, I left my sister sad, but at the moment I had nothing else to say or do.  
I had to leave everything ready before dinner, we open doors at 9 pm.  
Dinner time came, Glenn brought us two huge pizzas, we need to eat properly since we have to work a lot of hours and we haven't got much time to stop and eat something, I was the last to get to the table, everyone was staring at me, picked up a plate and helped myself with a slice of pizza:

"You're only going to eat that? You're going to get hungry later Beth and you won't have time to stop to eat" – Michonne served another slice to my plate, and thanked her and continued eating:  
"How many people will come?" – Andrea asked Maggie.  
"Not many, just us five and Merle and a few friends and Daryl, thirty tops" – Thirty people are a reasonable number for a birthday, Michonne continued:

"Girls, I saw Daryl, and you won't believe how he's looking, I swear if I wasn't so well with Merle, I think I would try my luck with him, he has Merle's traits, but he's kind of mysterious looking, he'll take the breath out of many girls tonight" – Glenn revolved his eyes because of such conversation, he got up and went to wash the dishes, I stayed in the table listening , not that it particularly interested me but what's certain is that I simple cannot recall of the youngest Dixon brother and was trying to remember if I ever saw him.

Got back to work, only one hour left until the first guests arrive, I continued to clean up glasses and sort of organize the room, Michonne, Maggie and Andrea had thanked me for finishing up the preparations while they were getting ready, when they came back I felt horrible, no doubt they look good in their clothes, and there was I in jeans e a big bulgy sweater, fortunately I have brought a top in case of getting terribly hot during the party, it would be my uniform for the rest of the night. I looked hideous beside the rest of the girls when Merle's friends started to show up, but I was so busy working that I didn't even pay attention to the rest, I just wanted that it ended quickly to get out of there, with my mind occupied with the noise the hours would certainly pass faster, and in no time the night would have pass and I would finally be able to rest.

"Damn, I can't feel my feet" – Michonne approached me and smiled; while I took my shoes off behind the bar she served the drinks.

- "Merle isn't here yet? " – I asked  
-"Not yet, he went to get Daryl, twenty minutes and he'll be here, after all it's his birthday, he should be here already but he told me that Daryl isn't in the mood for parties, I bet he is trying to convince him to come, I hope he accepts to come, I don't want to see Merle sad in his day, Daryl is a complicated boy, he went through a lot during his childhood while Merle left and started to live on his own, Daryl still had to endure a few years with their parents, I imagine it was hard on him." – She told me.

"Well I'm going to server these drinks at those tables" – Michonne went and then I heard a familiar voice:

"Hi honey, forgot your sexy outfit at home or you just keep that bad habit of dressing centuries old clothing? Personally I think you would look really nice with a mini-skirt like your sister, although she has more to see than you, you are too skinny, but if you used that kind of clothes and had a bit more curves, I swear I would give you a second chance."

I turned around and promptly recognized the owner of such words, it was Jimmy with a malicious smile in his face, while he stared at me from top to bottom, it wasn't the time nor the place to answer him in an adequate way, so I swallowed my pride and pretended that I didn't hear his words e continued working:

"Hey, I'm not finished, don't you turn your back on me Bethanie Greene, you're still the same spoiled brat as always, turning your back and running from situations, you know if you keep this up you will end all by yourself?" – Turned around, looked him in the eyes, tried not to be frail, I wanted to get out of there and get out of Jimmy's sight, fortunately someone called him and I was able to leave the bar to get some fresh air, I really had to calm down so that no one would notice my state, my body was shaking, I would even be able to hold a single glass like that and I was not in the mood to answer questions, I wanted to go home, tell Maggie I'm not feeling well, I was feeling lightheaded and sick, I heard a sound in the background, like an engine of a heavy bike working, each second I felt worse, and my stomach really heavy, I heard voices, one in particularly sounded familiar, and then I throw up all the dinner, Jimmy was able to get under my skin and made me even more nervous than I was, on top of being mad at Maggie, my anxiety left my vision blurry, I recognized a bit of what was closing in:

"So Beth, everything ok?" – I saw Merle approaching.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you, dinner left me a bit nauseous, but I'm going in now, Michonne and the others are waiting for you" – Tried to smile but simply hadn't enough strength for it.

"If you were like Maggie I'd say you're pregnant, but I know when that happens I'll be a very ol' ol' man" - Merle laugh like it was something unthinkable, he turned back and called to a man behind him:

"Hey, Daryl, c'mon lil' brother everyone is waiting for us inside".


End file.
